club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Winscombe C.C
Winscombe Cricket Club is a cricket team from Somerset. Set in the Mendip Hills and with glorious views across the rolling Somerset countryside, that alone would make Winscombe Cricket Club a wonderful place to play cricket. But throw in a superbly maintained ground and wicket, top class facilities, and an excellent clubhouse and you have something truly special. 2010 is our 125th Anniversary and promises to be as busy as it will be exciting, with the following events already lined up: - Cricket Week (July 5th-9th) - Cricket Club Reunion (July 10th) - Golf Day (August 20th) - Sportsman's Dinner & Presentation Evening (September, Date TBC) Senior and Youth Winter Training for 2010 started at Sidcot School in early February and continues through to the end of March. Seniors, U17s and U15s train on a Friday evening from 5-7pm and U13s, U11s and the Girls train on Saturday evening from 5-7pm. Please do your best to support the Club. We run teams for all; boys and girls, men and women and we open our doors to youngsters from age five upwards. The ground features top class turf wickets, a newly refurbished artificial wicket, two brand new practice nets, an electronic scoreboard, bowling machine, full-length wicket covers and a warm welcome in the well equipped clubhouse. . The Adult Section of Winscombe Cricket Club is consistently one of the strongest teams in the Somerset Division of the West of England Premier League. With unquestionable ability throughout the Club the future looks extremely rosy. That said, we are always on the lookout for quality players as well as those with less ability who want to enjoy the social side and make a contribution off the field. We run six senior sides, including a Ladies side, all operating on different days, so there's a pretty good chance we can find somewhere to slot in even the most diary-challenged individuals. All new players are welcome so please call or text: - Iain Fraser (07803 012777) - Peter Searle (07785 532433) The Club also has one of the largest and fastest growing Youth Sections in the South West, with members ranging from 5 to 17 years old. We have fabulous new nets, a strong, experienced coaching team, plus ClubMark and ECB Focus Club status and are focused on helping to get the very best out of any young cricketer. We have six sides playing in the North Somerset Cricket League, one at U11, two at U13, one at U15 and two at U17. We also have a Girls U15 entering the Somerset Girls League in 2009. Training focuses on providing young cricketers with an excellent grounding in the basics of the game through a mix of net sessions, drills, game simulations and specific skills work. We also work on fitness and lifestyle aspects of the game. Club Committee *'1sts Captain': Iain Fraser *'2nds Captain': Steve Bawden *'Fixture Secretary': Martin Davies Teams *Winscombe C.C 1sts *Winscombe C.C 2nds Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Winscombe Cricket Club